difficult it is the love
by darby1
Summary: history of love between Gloria and Ryan


difficult it is the love  
  
this it is a song ficcs it has more than enough Ryan and Gloria  
  
to begin this it is the first chapter  
  
if they like I would like to you that me l said they said and I could continue him well  
  
I wanted to give them my excuses for English but it is that my translator is not very advanced.  
  
DIFFICULT IS THE LOVE  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Hill:  
  
" There was hope  
  
it was about the love  
  
extending their wings  
  
they wanted to avoid the men the pain.  
  
them speak the history  
  
I don't want to count  
  
any madness  
  
a dream outside the one that all we can take.  
  
That the rising of the voices  
  
in a song  
  
a the hands  
  
the union is achieved.  
  
we sing to the life  
  
for the whole corner  
  
the roads open up and  
  
light the sun.  
  
And those that think  
  
exclusively destroying  
  
and those that believe  
  
that everything is in vain and that the world will die.  
  
And we are us  
  
to wake up  
  
the lost dream  
  
the dream was the one that all we can take.  
  
|  
  
That the rising of the voices  
  
in a song  
  
a the hands  
  
the union is achieved.  
  
we sing to the life  
  
for the whole corner  
  
Those roads open up and  
  
light the sun... "  
  
The following day Gloria felt tremendously been sorry by what had spent the previous night, she seemed that everything happened this way, there was not nobody but if Ryan was and of one second to another had been finally prisoners of the passion and its of toward a lot of time it felt happy, but in the following day it felt not well what a they had made it was a pain, very bad, it would complicate the things it was this way like volume the decision of leaving Oz, he/she went immediately to Leo's office and them she requested its vacations...  
  
- in October, I ask to missed Leo...  
  
- if I travel to Chile  
  
- Chile  
  
- Sands of the tip, in America of the South are spring  
  
- this has to see with which O"Relly, this in the hospital  
  
- it can be, it can be that I don't like to help a lot of stabs and it violates men that are continually  
  
What him that made?  
  
- anything, is simply that I need to rest, I want my vacations that I can  
  
- When do you want to leave?  
  
- today  
  
- that is very then  
  
- please  
  
- good  
  
- thank you  
  
Glories found keeping their things when the sister appeared Pete...  
  
you come out  
  
- Yes  
  
Why?  
  
- why not?  
  
- Gloria that I happen?  
  
- me... I made a silly error... Gloria could not continue exclusively she began to sob, The religious Pete her the hug and she didn't say anything, Gloria she didn't have anything to say.  
  
-" this this wrong, understands it the truth, this can confuse the things...  
  
- for that reason I travel of vacations, the ideal thing is that I won't return  
  
- these your sure one?  
  
- no, but it is the correct thing...  
  
- you know that it cannot be  
  
- It is true that the reason  
  
it doesn't accompany what I believe  
  
and it is true that the heart  
  
he leaves cloudy to the thought  
  
he becomes torn and the falls to the blows  
  
to the swamp of the silence  
  
it is any longer one and I are hidden  
  
And the hole becomes immense.  
  
And I get entangled with their absence  
  
and I stay in their word  
  
confused in the fragrance  
  
of the kisses that I lack  
  
I have waited for him during days  
  
I have not slept during nights  
  
something travels me entirely  
  
If until I seem a sick person.  
  
and I think  
  
When will he come?  
  
the time wanted him to be late  
  
of each door that I dare to cross  
  
something doesn't want me to forget him  
  
When will he come?  
  
When will I be able to finally to return it to kiss?  
  
When will they come him?  
  
When?  
  
The past still this at home  
  
their memory doesn't come out  
  
that winter that doesn't pass  
  
everything is returned frost  
  
tears that allow to fall to allow to fall  
  
of my eyes they don't sustain ahead to  
  
they become the notes  
  
That I put to my guitar.  
  
When will he come?  
  
the time wanted him to be too much afternoon  
  
of each door that I dare to cross  
  
something doesn't want me to forget him  
  
When will he come?  
  
When will I be able to finally to return it to kiss?  
  
When will they come him?"  
  
two weeks later...  
  
Ryan enters in the sister's office Pete...  
  
- Where is it?  
  
- Where is it that?  
  
- Gloria  
  
- of vacations  
  
- two week  
  
- Yes  
  
- doesn't she go to return? I ask him Ryan  
  
- I don't know it, but you should consider to leave it she calms down  
  
- I don't want  
  
- why?  
  
- so that I love her and she loves me  
  
- that is impossible  
  
- don't sew it impossible it is in spite of everything that we love each other, but you don't understand  
  
"she has in the look the serene peace that should have a little beyond the horizon  
  
the magic smile  
  
she has the hair like the night,  
  
it captures me although I never tell it to him.  
  
Sweetly as the day that dawns  
  
Tender as tender she can only be  
  
fragile as the time that I breathe  
  
She is the love that has gotten dressed of woman.  
  
I loved her, yes  
  
Simply, yes  
  
Perfectly, yes  
  
filling my life  
  
I want it, yes  
  
definitively, yes  
  
passionately, yes  
  
I don't have measure.  
  
Then in one minute, it can be suddenly everything  
  
cloudburst, to the south winds, wave that breaks  
  
it can transform  
  
in the lightning that scares  
  
and in spite of everything it is to this way I eat up she likes  
  
and then it is sweet as the day that dawns  
  
She is the love that has gotten dressed of woman."  
  
When Gloria returned of her vacations, she asked to speak with Ryan, he was she points of kissing her but she stopped it and she told him.  
  
"I -need to speak that it passed among us... exclusively  
  
the love is more than a look in the dawn  
  
exclusively we were part of a moment of emotion  
  
it is not easy to accept,  
  
that him the love sometimes hurts us  
  
but finally you forget, but finally you forget  
  
it is not my blame what has it in love,  
  
walk to walk and with the time you will understand  
  
that there are moments that they appear and you forget them  
  
it is not my reproach and you doesn't request something that I cannot give  
  
it is not my reproach if I am not when you call me  
  
I promise it that I never wanted to see this way you  
  
it is not my reproach if the pain this in their soul,  
  
if there is storm or then calm, slowly forget me  
  
exclusively we were part of a moment of emotion  
  
it is not easy to accept that him the love sometimes hurts us  
  
but finally you forget, but finally you forget  
  
it is not I reproach that your you are in love,  
  
simply in case the heart betrays him  
  
it is not my reproach and the truth is that I regret it  
  
it was a light, era like the wind  
  
A moment and nothing else.  
  
It is not my reproach if I am not when you call me  
  
little by little and with the time you will understand  
  
that these moments appear and they forget  
  
it is not my sin and your you don't request something that I cannot give  
  
it is not my reproach that your you are in love  
  
I promise it that I never wanted to see this way you  
  
it is not my reproach, if the pain this in their soul,  
  
if there is storm or then the calm  
  
slowly you forgot "  
  
- Gloria doesn't understand that I cannot be without you  
  
- yes you can  
  
- I loved her  
  
- you this obsessed  
  
- that is not certain  
  
- if it is true  
  
- I loved you to your  
  
- what I pass among us was not anything that you understand if something the step among us was lie, I cannot fall in love you are a criminal a murderer a...  
  
- allow us to escape we could begin another time.  
  
- non Ryan is impossible.  
  
-" I will be in their mouth for where you go  
  
and I will be I what you kiss  
  
there will be spring every month  
  
and they will be of our walls of the clouds  
  
I will be the partner that doesn't discourage  
  
when the moment of the setbacks arrives  
  
we will rise an and a thousand times  
  
we will win an and another battle  
  
You look at me to the eyes, I sentence him  
  
to fly with me for the silence  
  
to escape from the yoke of the memory  
  
You look at me to the eyes, your you don't say anything  
  
the desperation is defeated  
  
This is the love. The rest, history,"  
  
- You these in this hell for that you wanted this way, your you don't try to make me feel guilty  
  
- you look at me to the eyes that I know that its you love me that it is for that reason that you leave, when I am almost you  
  
- Ryan  
  
- allow us to speak a moment of this that this event, I don't have their love s, I believe that you falsify that you don't love me, you falsify, I know that you deceive me, I know that its not these alone one to complete, exclusively you falsify before them you falsify, I am the one that perturbs their dreams, and if I leave you will never be happy...  
  
- You are a sick person  
  
- I already know that I am a failure, your it lets me to kiss her to you, you don't leave me alone, I made so many errors so exclusively about the license you, I know that it is my true one me, but once forgive me...  
  
- it will be better than you it leaves now...  
  
- well I will come out, but I loved her.  
  
Gloria looked for time her office, she had found doctor's work in a room of the emergency, you/he/she picked up the box that there was in her desk and there she found a letter, she keeps it and without crying she abandons oz. That she leaves behind everything forever.  
  
- I didn't look behind, that is bad, I speak to Pete.  
  
Hill  
  
Although she had everything to their favor, a time behind  
  
her you goes one morning  
  
with the broken life in a thousand pieces and also  
  
another heart that palpitated  
  
of the day in that she felt that pain  
  
she has not been able to take it out of their mind  
  
now, he has the great memory of a love  
  
and what she fought with people  
  
and she took the name of him  
  
for that is their lover's name  
  
although this cannot be  
  
the doesn't still come out  
  
the lukewarmness of their skin  
  
and if she is woman  
  
she doesn't know well  
  
she has not not even thought it  
  
for that it is sure that  
  
in their stomach the past enters  
  
and that he is born again  
  
Gloria you adapt easily to their new work and the fact of working in a room of urgency, the toward missing less the work, she fits perfectly with the whole personnel, auxiliary doctors and nurses... and their first patient was approximately a boy fifteen year-old, of blond hair, he had a stab in the chest, when he was taken by the corridors, while they removed him the knife of the chest the boy she woke up and he asked to see her brother loudly, as where you/he/she is him that happened to him...  
  
-tube the this surgeon...  
  
- he needs a transfusion the other doctor he/she said  
  
- the pulse this lowering one one of the nurses said  
  
- Ryan doesn't worry, Gloria told to the boy her brother that will be well. The doctors and the nurses stayed looking at it, then Gloria continued with the procedure until being able to stabilize it to be able to take it to the quirófano, she saw that they were taken to the boy and her she saw as her apron it was spotted of blood, she leaves the gloves and she sat down in the floor... the woman that is almost brought limped...  
  
- hello the good work, I am Kerry, you tell me what the last name is to locate its parents...  
  
- I don't know what their last name is  
  
- when you called it Ryan that I thought that you met him  
  
- it was to tell him something, I will see as this the boy...  
  
- as this the boy asks to Gloria to the surgeon  
  
- Well, you managed everything to the truth of perfection.  
  
- I have experience with the wounds to the knives  
  
- You are the new doctor the one that comes from the jail...  
  
- I don't come from the jail, I work in the and jail, that is different. It is what I worry about me he/she won't be able to help somebody that has a cold.  
  
- many of those they don't come here... I am Peter  
  
- Gloria  
  
- he would like to eat the lunch  
  
-I would love him. In that moment a woman she appeared he/she would have approximately thirty and so many years, she had six months of pregnancy, once she helped her she understood that she was Shanon the wife Ryan, she really recognized it...  
  
- You are Gloria  
  
- Yes  
  
- you worked truly in oz.  
  
- Yes, I have to know it  
  
- Yes my husband, my husband that is there  
  
-I know it  
  
- My brother-in-law kills his husband, for my husband's Ryan OReally he requests, he told me that it was in love with you.  
  
- that was a long time ago  
  
- not according to Cyril  
  
- me these that spy, you will count it that I am here  
  
- not  
  
- well you try to rest if you have pain again, you come it stops here.  
  
- me the hate you during a lot of time, a lot of time, its you Ryan doesn't know as me...  
  
-  
  
- Ryan this lunatic, so that you don't accuse me, for that fact,  
  
- I really loved him, but I know that the would never have lied me, you have time for a coffee  
  
- - Yes of course, it is already the hour of my lunch.  
  
-  
  
- With the tone of their voice, that form when he speaks he/she comes closer toward you, where you their perfume can feel in its neck, did it wrap me, was I seventeen years old and as me they had never spoken this way to me, to that age you do fall in love without thinking it, but at the end you do understand that everything was a lie, the one is that love you, sincere, the lies of love that the love? Then you understand that it was an unreal dream and you understand that it is useless to continue losing the time with him, now I was a man it is quite good person and I wait a son of him, I believe that if I had had a son of him, all serious one one different.  
  
- - That boy would maybe have a father in the jail  
  
- - maybe, but I had loved to have Cyril with me. After that of conversation, Gloria went to her pigeonhole and there she found the letter that Ryan had left him in its office, she left to the roof and there she read it.  
  
- "This life is his  
  
- their verses, their poetry,  
  
- me of thinking of you  
  
- I finished believing that they were mine.  
  
- Words of love  
  
- cords and melodies  
  
- that I stole of their heart  
  
- And now they are my happiness.  
  
-  
  
- Because I am a perfect highwayman  
  
I have taken their love for the attack  
  
- because I live ascended in their cloud  
  
- and every day with you  
  
- I can fly a little higher  
  
-  
  
- This page is his  
  
- and it is his the fantasy  
  
- counted in a paper  
  
- Here my life is.  
  
- My voice is its voice  
  
- my hands are also his  
  
- I write these lines  
  
- But you inspire them.  
  
- Because I am a perfect highwayman  
  
- I have found in their arms, my calm  
  
- you have proposed their laugh in my lament  
  
- relegating to the forgetfulness  
  
- The pain, the pain and the fear.  
  
- Because I am a perfect highwayman  
  
- I have taken their love for the attack  
  
- because I live in their kisses that I capture  
  
- how more I can request  
  
- how more I can request..".  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
the songs belong to Alberto square Chilean singer of great success  
  
friend of the pain  
  
we sing to the life  
  
bandit  
  
it sentences  
  
I want this way it  
  
of your absence  
  
there are also songs of the Chilean group Ariztia  
  
he/she fakes  
  
it is not my blame  
  
men's words  
  
most of the songs was written completely although some were modified  
  
I can also say that doctor Peter's incorporations and Kerry are based on the television series ER.  
  
For I finish I thank the creators of the series Oz of HBO  
  
to my favorite singers  
  
and very especially to you that took the time of reading my story. 


End file.
